


It's not easy being green

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: BLAME SEHUN AND HIS GREEN HAIR. For the color square on fluff_bingo! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [BLAME SEHUN AND HIS GREEN HAIR](http://sphotos-a.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/154297_467892386586934_821885877_n.jpg). For the color square on fluff_bingo! :)

  
“What do you think?” Sehun asks, startling Jongin as he slides up beside him.

Jongin turns to face him and he blinks sleepily for a few moments before his eyes widen in awareness. “It’s... _green_ ,” he says, sounding somewhere between surprised and horrified. He reaches up and touches the temporarily dyed bangs. “It’s really fucking _green_.”

“It’s cool right?” Sehun asks, and he spins around to examine himself in the mirror. He doesn’t think it looks _that_ bad, considering. and besides, it’s only for the commercial.

“You look like celery. Or broccoli. Whatever green foods there are,” Jongin says and he looks highly amused from where Sehun can see his reflection in the mirror over his shoulder.

“At least I still have sideburns,” Sehun replies, straightening back up. He smirks at Jongin who scowls and shoves at his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Jongin mutters. He touches the sides of his face unhappily, and Sehun snickers behind a hand. “I’d rather have no sideburns than a green head.”

“Don’t let anyone hear you say that or you’ll never get them back,” Sehun says, and Jongin sighs because he knows that’s probably true. They head out onto the set where the rest of the members have already gathered. Chanyeol spots them first and he stops talking mid-sentence, staring at them with his mouth hanging open. And a second later he bursts into laughter that makes him clap his hands in uncontained amusement.

Sehun narrows his eyes as he joins them. Jongin starts to laugh along with Chanyeol, looking a bit like he’s been keeping his amusement in since Sehun first showed up with green hair. “What,” Sehun says flatly, almost daring anyone to say anything about his hair.

Chanyeol looks like he wants to but he can’t stop laughing enough to form words. Baekhyun’s turned away to hide his own quiet giggles. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon just look at Sehun in a mix of awe and sympathy.

“It’s not _that_ bad?” Kyungsoo says. He pats Sehun on the shoulder, like Sehun needs consoling or something.

“It’ll wash out, right?” Junmyeon adds hopefully.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “I like it,” he says, and Baekhyun finally cracks up, and he holds onto Jongin’s shoulder as he almost doubles over in his mirth.

“But it’s so _green_ ,” Chanyeol wheezes. He breathes deeply and catches his breath and looks anywhere but at Sehun like Sehun’s hair is going to give him a seizure.

Sehun just sighs. there’s no use arguing. he just shrugs and fluffs his hair with his fingers. “Yeah,” he says. “It’s supposed to wash out.”

He can hear everyone’s collected sigh of relief. “Well, then, nothing to worry about,” Junmyeon says decisively. “Come on, let’s get to work.”

“Too bad,” Jongin says, throwing an arm around Sehun’s shoulders. “It would’ve been nice to have your green hair around the dorm. Endless amusement.”

Sehun elbows him in the side. “We’ll see who’s laughing when SM dyes your hair purple,” he tosses back and Jongin looks mortified at the thought, and he keeps his mouth shut about Sehun’s green hair for the rest of filming, and Sehun graciously pretends not to see him giggling with Chanyeol about it when they think he’s not looking.

(And thankfully Jongin doesn’t _have_ to wait until SM dyes his hair purple, screaming as he runs from the showers the next morning with a sabotaged bottle of shampoo and bright, bright purple hair, while Sehun blinks innocently and pretends not to know how any of that could’ve ever happened.)


End file.
